Borrowed Time
by hetalia987
Summary: Even after everything that has happened, Antonio would not give up until he found another human alive. Plague and Human au. Spamano


Lovino took a swig of whiskey he had found a couple days ago in the remains of a broken down building in the outskirts of of some unknown town in the northern part of Europe. He thought to himself how much better a glass of red wine would be, but beggars can't be choosers. He wasn't sure where he was at, but he could tell it had once been beautiful before _it_ happened. The rolling hills seemed endless as he gazed at them. It wasn't the worst place he'd been. It had a few buildings that survived, it was the perfect weather for starting fires, and best of all was the pond nearby.

It was one of the best places he had been in reality. He wondered for a split second what it would have been like if he could stay in the abandoned village. It was no use dwelling on things that can't happen, he thought. Yet he couldn't help, but think of what his life could have been-should have been.

Antonio didn't know why _it_ didn't get him. It got his whole family, his friends every random stranger in the world as far as he knew. Antonio Fernandaz Carriedo was not going to give up hope that someone else survived though. His mama told him when she was on her deathbed that if he survived he shouldn't spend time wasting away. She told him he must find the others. Funny, he thought, that even as she took her last breath she still believe that there were survivors and that humanity could still be saved. He wished he had her faith. He didn't believe in anything about what happened that she did, yet he still looked for the others. He didn't want to fail his mama.

Antonio figured he was in north Europe-somewhere along the lines of Finland or Norway- when he stopped for the night. It was a long way from his homeland of Spain. It had been months since _it_ happened, but he couldn't tell you the exact date if his life depended on it. He yet to find another human still alive. He had buried many cold corpses along the way though. He remembered the first one he found. It was a couple of days since he started his quest when he came across what he described as yet another ghost town. The body was propped up against a well. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was too scared to bury it. He didn't make that mistake with the second one he came across.

He put the thoughts of the horrors as soon as they came.

Lovino was skinning a squirrel-esque thingie when it happened.

At first when he heard the thump he assumed it was a bigger animal that had survived that caused the sound, but the high pitched scream sounded to human like not to check out. He had walked for about ten minutes when he saw the source of the girly scream. At least the other survivor had a nice ass.

Antonio didn't know he could make a sound like that until he tripped on a tree branch. For the first two minutes after he landed on the hard ground he simply lied there without a thought. For the three minutes after that he considered staying there until he died. He decided he would after the debate in his mind. It was five minutes after that when he heard a branch snap.

Thinking it was an animal that would most likely kill him, he grabbed the rosary in his pocket and started saying a silent praye- "Who the hell are you and why are you just laying on the ground like an idiot?"

Antonio had never heard such a beautiful sound. "Mio dios, you're a person." He wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. "Really I didn't notice." The stranger's voice dripped with sarcasm. He wondered if he was hallucinating. That would explain how the survivor happened to be the hottest person he's ever seen, but at this point he would think that an overweight 90 year old was the best person in the world if they were alive.

"Lovino Vargas." The stranger-Lovino said to him.

"Antonio." That's the only thing he managed to get out of his mouth.

Lovino was staring at him with the intensity of a matador while fighting a bull. Antonio was suddenly aware of how dirty he was. He smelled like a sewer and he didn't look much better. The stranger looked like a roman god that had spent his day gardening and hadn't cleaned up yet in Antonio's eyes.

Lovino wasn't good with showing emotions. It turns out that when he meets the other last known survivor he was no different. He covered his emotion with sarcasm when he met him. He still does for the most part with Antoio. It has been roughly about 2 months since they met that day in the forest. They quickly discovered that they were good with each other though even if they weren't good together it wouldn't matter. They were all the other had.

They were somewhere along the borders of Holland according to the surviving welcome sign they saw a few minutes ago. It was getting dark. They'd have to stop to rest soon. Perhaps there was a town with a somewhat reasonable building that survived, he thought.

Lovino lost track of time way back. It was winter now and they were in a harsh climate. All Lovino had to heat him up was Antonio's body. Lovino didn't mind it.

Antonio kissed Lovino lightly across his lips. It was the beginning of spring. It was the beginning of something new. He didn't know if he was talking about the weather or his new _strange_ relationship with the man in front of him. He knew he didn't care though.

Antonio sat up in his makeshift bed and looked down at Lovino's sleeping form. They were both naked. It was the middle of summer it was too hot, but it won't last too much longer.

Antonio helped Lovino up. He had tripped. He's getting weaker. Antonio brushed his fingers against Lovino's cheek. He loves this man with everything left in his heart. It was fall now. The leaves were starting to fall.

Antonio held Lovino's body close one last time. Lovino took his last breath hours ago, but Antonio couldn't let him go. Antonio thought about the day they met. He thought about how he was going to lay down and not get back up before Lovino walked right into the picture with attempted swagger and a lot of sarcasm. He thought about how he could lay down with Lovino's body in his arms until he left this world. He thought about seeing his mama, his sister, his friends, his Lovino. Yes, he thought, that would be perfect. He smiled one last time as he thought about all of his loved ones he would be with soon.


End file.
